Una noche inolvidable
by Ire-Ire
Summary: El echo d k Kari este mal con Davis hara que T.K gane terreno en su relación con Kari..............mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm interesant¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡


**_Un noche inolvidable _**

En un bonito apartamento de Odiaba, estaba un chico rubio de unos 20 años de edad mirando algunas fotos de su juventud para recordar viejos tiempos con sus amigos digidestinados.

-aaah.......-Suspiro el chico de la esperanza al ver una foto de la chica de la luz, Kari.

-Kari, si supieras cuanto te amo...........-T.K estaba enamorado de Kari desde que la conoció, pero Kari ahora estaba con Davis y muy enamorada de él.

En otro lugar de Odiaba, en un precioso parque, dos jóvenes iban agarrados de la mano paseando tranquilamente.

-¿Donde quieres que vayamos cariño?- preguntó el chico del valor y la amistad.

-Donde tu quieras Davis-Contesto Kari.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos al cine?-

-Vale-

Cuando iban caminando se encontraron con Yolei y Ken que llevaban 2 años de feliz noviazgo y que pronto iban a contraer matrimonio.

-Hola chicos- Saludo Yolei

-Hola- Contestaron a la vez Davis y Kari.

-¿Qué tal estáis?-Pregunto Ken

-Bien, nos vamos al cine ¿queréis veniros?-

-No, lo sentimos pero hemos quedado con Izzy y Mimi para ir a cenar-

-Bueno, otro dia será....Hasta luego-

-Hasta Luego-

T.K seguía viendo fotos de sus amigos y su enamorada, cuando el timbre de su apartamento sonó.

-Ya voy-

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con su cuñada Sora (mas bien ex a partir de aquí).

-Hola T.K- Dijo una apenada Sora con los ojos rojos por haber estado llorando.

-Sora.......¿Qué te pasa?-

-Nada es que........-Sora no pudo mas y se echo a llorar a los brazos de T.K.

-Tranquilízate Sora......cuéntame lo que te pasa por favor- Desde que Sora salía con su hermano Matt, su amistad había crecido mucho.

-Lo que pasa es que he dejado a tu hermano porque....-

-¿Por qué que Sora?-

-Porque estoy enamorada de otro hombre.....-

-Pero Sora, me dijistes una vez que estabas muy enamorada de Matt, ¿qué ha pasado con ese amor?-

-Lo siento T.K pero ya no amo a tu hermano ahora...te amo a ti-

T.K se sorprendió mucho de que Sora estuviera enamorada de él, eso era imposible, ella jamás había dado muestras de cariño extremas hacia él, sólo muestras de afecto hacia un amigo pero nada más.

-Pero Sora yo.................lo siento mucho-

-¿Por qué T.K?¿ porque lo sientes?-

-Porque....yo amo a otra persona......no te puedo corresponder.........lo siento mucho Sora- En cuanto Sora escuchó eso salió corriendo lo más deprisa que pudo del apartamento de T.K con las lagrimas corriendo por su rostro.

Ya era tarde y una pareja iba caminando por la calle, el chico estaba dejando a su novia en su casa, como debía ser. Subieron en el ascensor hasta el 3º piso y allí torcieron a la derecha para llegar al apartamento de la chica.

-Muchas gracias por traerme Davis-

-No hay de que Kari- Davis se acerco a Kari y ambos cerraron sus ojos y se fundieron en un largo y apasionado beso. El juego iba a empezar por parte de Davis pero Kari lo paró.

-Davis, para por favor-

-¿Qué pasa Kari?-

-Lo siento Davis pero es que estoy muy cansada y tengo mucho sueño..¿vale cariño?......perdóname..-Kari le dio un beso mas y se metió en su apartamento, dejando a un sorprendido Davis mirando a la puerta.

Hacia tiempo que Kari no sentía lo mismo por Davis, además con esto de que Davis estuviese de vacaciones pasaba mucho tiempo con él, y no tenia tiempo casi de pasar con sus amigos, sobretodo con T.K, así que decidió llamarle para ver que tal estaba puesto que hacia mas de una semana que no hablaba con él. Cogió el teléfono y marcó el numero de T.K.

En la casa de T.K sonaba el teléfono, T.K estaba un poco aturdido por la noticia que acababa de recibir, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sonando el teléfono corrió y pudo cogerlo.

-¿Si, dígame?-

-Hola T.K-

-¿Kari?- Pregunto un sorprendido T.K iluminándosele el rostro de alegría.

-Si soy yo........¿qué tal estas?-

-Bien, ahora bien, bueno ¿y tu?-

-Yo no estoy mal........es que como hacia tanto tiempo que no hablábamos he decidido llamarte para ver que tal estabas-

-ah.......¿oye, que te parece si me paso por tu casa y hablamos tranquilamente?-

-De acuerdo, aquí te espero. Adiós-

-Hasta ahora-

Kari no sabia porque pero estaba más alegre que cuando Davis se despidió de ella.

T.K salía corriendo de su casa hacia su auto. Tardó 10 minutos en llegar a casa de Kari.

El timbre sonó en casa de Kari, y esa fue a abrirlo corriendo, puesto que suponía que el que estaba llamando era T.K. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un apuesto T.K sonriéndole.

-Hola¡¡¡- Grito Kari echándose a los brazos de un sonriente T.K.

-Hola¡¡¡- T.K respondió igual de efusivamente al abrazo que le dio Kari.

Después de eso estuvieron hablando durante mucho rato hasta que llegaron al tema del amor.

-¿Bueno y tu que tal estas con Davis?-

-No me puedo quejar........aunque creo que ya no siento lo mismo por él........-

-¿Por qué?- A pesar de que T.K estuviese enamorado de Kari, el quería para Kari lo mejor, aunque ella no estuviese con él.

-Porque ya no siento lo mismo T.K, no se, ya no siento lo mismo al besarle, al tenerle cerca, cuando me coge de la mano......cuando hacemos el amor..........- Al decir esto, Kari se sonrojo.

-No se Kari, yo creo que deberías hablar con él y comentárselo.........-

-Es que no quiero hacerle daño T.K, se que el me quiere mucho y no quiero hacerle daño........-

-Ya ¿pero no crees que le hará más daño si se entera después de un tiempo que llevas mucho tiempo sin sentir lo mismo?-

-Si pero.............tienes razón T.K mañana hablaré con él y se lo diré-

-Muy bien Kari-

-Bueno y tu ¿que tal estas en el tema del amor T.K?-

-Bueno la verdad Kari, yo estoy ahora mismo sin novia..-

-¿Y eso T.K, porque?-

-Pues porque estoy enamorado de una mujer y no soy correspondido-

-¿Y quien es esa misterios mujer, eh? Uy perdón, no debí haberte preguntado eso.............lo siento-

-No pasa nada Kari, después de todo nos conocemos desde que teníamos 8 años ¿no?-

-Si, es verdad................-

-Bueno pues es una mujer que me a robado el corazón desde hace mucho tiempo y que es la luz de mi vida....-

-Que bonito T.K¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ la chica esa es tonta, debería sentirse afortunada por tener un amor como el tuyo.........-

-¿Tu te sientes afortunada Kari?-

-¿Cómo?-

-He dicho que si tu te sientes afortunada. Me has dicho que la chica a la que amo debería sentirse afortunada por tener un amor como el mío ¿no?. Pues yo te pregunto ¿te sientes afortunada Kari?-

-T.K yo........-

-sssshhh........no digas nada solo déjate llevar-

Así T.K se fue acercando a Kari poco a poco hasta rozar sus labios suavemente como si se fueran a romper. Kari no sabía lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, era una sensación indescriptible, era como si miles de mariposas estuvieran volando en su estomago. T.K por otra parte estaba en el séptimo cielo, estaba besando a la mujer prohibida, al templo de sus sueños, a su mundo..............Poco a poco T.K provocó que Kari se recostara en el sofá del salón para después cogerla entre sus brazos y llevarla a la cama de su dormitorio que les esperaba impacientes. Poco a poco se fueron desvistiendo el uno al otro, para después hacer el amor apasionadamente.

Por la mañana T.K se despertó con su ángel particular entre sus brazos durmiendo placidamente, se levantó silenciosamente, para darse una ducha e ir a preparar el desayuno a su amada. Kari se despertó con los dulces besos de T.K

-Buenos días, Kari, ¿has dormido bien?-

-Si pero.........-

-¿Qué te pasa Kari?-

-Que no debería haber pasado esto........yo todavía estoy con Davis y...............- T.K le tapo la boca con un dedo.

-sssshhh........¿Me quieres Kari?.............-

-T.K yo...........no se, esto ha significado algo para mi, no se, es verdad, yo ya no siento lo mismo por Davis pero...........-

Las palabras no salieron de la boca de Kari porque fueron ahogadas por un dulce beso de T.K, cuando el beso hubo terminado los dos se quedaron viendo largo rato.

-Kari yo solo se que te quiero, con eso me basta, te amo........- Kari seguía mirando a T.K, entonces sonrió y se volvió a acercar a T.K deseosa de los dulces besos de este. A continuación se siguieron besando y sus lenguas bailaban juntas dentro de sus bocas, nuevamente se empezaron a desvestir e hicieron el amor como si fuera la última vez que se fueran a ver, disfrutando cada momento, cada caricia, cada beso.............

Davis se estaba empezando a preocupar por Kari, la estaba llamando al movil y al telefono de casa y no contestaba a ninguno de los dos. Por esto decidio ir a buscarla a su casa por si acaso la habia pasado algo. La estampa que se encontró cuando llegó no se la esperaba para nada: T.K y Kari se estaban besando en la puerta del apartamento de Kari.....Davis dedució por esto que Kari había pasado la noche con T.K (el no contestar al numero de casa, al movil..........).

Finalmente terminaron de despedirse ajenos a que Davis los estuviera mirando. Así T.K vió como Kari cerraba la puerta y se dirigió felizmente hacia el ascensor, de pronto alguien lo abordó y lo tiró al suelo.

-¿Qué pasa tenías que esperar a que me diera la vuelta para traicionarme?- Dijo Davis muy enfadado.

-Yo no te he traicionado........-

-¿Ah, no?......¿entonces que has hecho?-

-Davis escúchame por favor- Dijo T.K quitándosele de encima

-Kari ya no siente lo mismo hacia ti, ya no esta tan enamorada de ti......y si quieres vamos los dos a preguntárselo-

-De acuerdo, vamos-

Kari, ajena a todo esto estaba preparando la bañera para darse un baño con agua tibia para descansar ya que había tenido una noche bastante movidita. De pronto el timbre sonó, se imaginaba que sería Davis como cada día que venía a visitarla, desde luego hoy sería la última visita que le iba a hacer ya que se lo iba a decir todo. Corrió hacia la puerta, y cuando la abrió se encontró a un enfadado Davis y a un T.K con cara de indiferencia hacia Davis.

-Davis...........¿qué haces aquí con T.K?-

-Eso es lo que te quería preguntar yo a ti........¿qué hacías besándote hace algunos instantes con T.K?-

Davis los había visto y seguro que habría hablado con T.K después y él se lo habría contado todo.

-Pasa Davis, te lo voy a explicar..........-

-Más vale que sea una buena explicación si no quieres tener problemas conmigo.....-

Sentados ya los tres, Kari empezó a hablar.

-Veras Davis, lo siento mucho pero ya no estoy tan enamorada de ti como antés......, ayer cuando me dejastes en casa, no quise seguir el juego no porque estuviera cansada sino porque ya no siento nada cuando nos besamos, ni cuando hacemos el amor......-

-Yo........Kari ¿Por qué no me lo dijistes antes? Hubiese preferido que me lo dijeras tú antes de haberos visto mientras os besabais-

-Ya lo se Davis y lo siento, pero es que ayer después de que me dejaras en casa, decidí llamar a T.K puesto que hacía una semana que ni hablábamos ni nos habíamos visto. Empezamos a hablar y me dijo que se pasaba por mi casa para hablar tranquilamente, asi que se paso por aquí y una cosa llevó a la otra y pasó lo que tenía que pasar........-

-Kari.........¿quieres a T.K?-

-Si Davis, lo siento si te duele, pero ya no estoy enamorada de ti, he descubierto que mi verdadero amor es T.K-

-Ya.........bueno pues entonces yo no puedo hacer nada.......espero que seais felices. Adiós-

Cuando Davis salió de la casa de Kari, por poco se come al vecino de Kari, cuando éste se dio la vuelta para decirle que tuviera cuidado porque se habían chocado.

Por otro lado Kari, estaba en el sofá muy triste por la reacción de Davis.

-Tranquilízate Kari, has hecho lo mejor.......-

-Ya lo se T.K, pero me duele mucho verle así-

Y diciendo esto ultimo, sólo basto un beso para desencadenar un gran desenfreno.

**Fin**


End file.
